


Be My Hero

by phoenixseths



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Vulnerable Louis, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' getting robbed, and he only knows person who can get him out of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this, lilo is another one of the pairings i love, and this is my first time writing them, so please, bare with me. 
> 
> dt: val and jess and mazy for being there to h(urt)elp my lilo heart when no one else could <3

It was the glass shattering that woke Louis up, and the cursing from people. He sat up quickly, and turned his head from side to side to find out what the source of the disturbance was. 

He quickly realized the situation he was in, and he did the only thing he could think of. 

Grab his phone and wallet and roll off the bed, laying flat on the floor so he was hiding behind the bed. What else was he supposed to do? He had never had to deal with this before, as he lived in a nice, suburban neighborhood with his mother and sisters. But of course, being 23 and fresh out of university, he felt as if he had something to prove about his responsibility and maturity to his mother and he decided to move out and find an apartment of his own, with the jobs he had at Toys R Us and the local movie theater he had found a slightly run down space in a questionable neighborhood, which his mother strongly protested against. 

Louis didn't listen, because he was sick of seeing his mum struggle with raising 5 children and having that many mouths to feed, that he just wanted to deduct one from her plate and help her out. 

His boyfriend Liam definitely sided with his mum, which did anger Louis a bit, but Liam supported him nevertheless and helped him move out and into the new apartment, ending it with him spending the night while they used all of Liam's data watching movies on Netflix from his phone while eating takeout and ending as all the 'Netflix and Chill' sessions are assumed to end in. 

But Louis would have never been prepared for something like this, nobody could've been. So he decided to get help. 

He took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, stopping at Liam. But then he eyed his mother's contact at the bottom of the screen, and considered calling her because come on, that was his mother and it's her job to protect him, but he knew how much he'd be smothering her (if he even made it out) and he didn't want that. 

So he tapped Liam's contact and put the phone up to his ear, the ringing and the continued rummaging in the background the only thing he could hear at that moment. He took deep, shaky breaths, just hoping his boyfriend would be there for him, and help him with this terrifying moment. 

*

Liam groaned and slowly opened his eyes, the ringing from his phone disturbing his slumber. He rolled over to his side and propped himself up on his elbow, reaching for his phone on his nightstand to see who it was. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Louis' name, confused and worried as to why he would call him at 2:45 in the morning. He answered less than a second later, and put the phone up to his ear. 

"Louis? Are you alright?" Liam harshly whispered, hoping it wasn't anything bad. 

"Liam, thank God." Liam sat up when he heard Louis' voice, his voice usually loud and cheery, but now it was filled with, fear? 

"Louis, are you okay?" Liam repeated his question, desperate for confirmation from his boyfriend. 

"No Liam, not really." Louis whispered, his tone and answer alarming Liam. "I think I'm being robbed."

"What?! Louis, what's happening?" Liam jumped out of his bed, pulling on some basketball shorts with one hand and walking to his mom's room.

"I can hear them talking and going through my stuff." Louis said. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Louis, don't you have a fire escape right by your window?" Liam asked, vaguely remembering him seeing a fire escape out of one of the windows in Louis' apartment.. 

"Yeah, I do. Should I go out from there?" Louis asked.

"Yes. Get some clothes on and go out by your fire escape. Make sure to bring your phone and other stuff you think you may need." Liam told him, just wanting him to get out and be safe. "I'll call the police and you sit tight, ok? I'm on my way. Love you." He then hung up after Louis muttered a quick one back to him and locked his phone. 

*

Louis shoved his phone and wallet in his sweats pocket and slipped on a shirt, grabbing his sandals by the corner of his bed and slipped those on, then diverting his attention to the window. He looked behind his shoulder for a moment to see if the robbers were in sight, him slowly sliding the window open and swiftly stepping out the window and onto the fire escape. He quickly ran down the stairs, then jumping down from the ramp and completely ignoring the ladder as he landed on his feet. 

He looked around in the alley he was now standing in, an eerie feeling filling the area as he stood there longer, him finally speed walking out of the alley and leaning against his building, waiting for help to arrive. 

He was honestly terrified at what was going to happen, if the robbers had heard him or seen him leave and were coming for him, if they would escape and might see him and harm him, especially if they had guns and he wouldn't be able to defend himself. 

He sighed in relief when he heard sirens from the distance, them getting louder and they got closer. They finally pulled up to the curb and Louis ran out, feeling somewhat protected now that they were here. 

"Police, over here!" He waved them over, the officers jogging towards him. "Help me, I'm getting robbed and I had to go down the fire escape, just please stop them and get them out." Louis pleaded, one of the officers signalling the three others and telling them to go as he stayed with Louis. 

"That's your statement?" He took out a notepad and started writing, Louis nodding. 

Liam finally pulled up behind one of the police cruisers, jumping out and slamming the door as he ran up to Louis and the officer. 

"Louis!" Liam called out, Louis turning to him and walking towards him. Liam enveloped his arms around Louis, nuzzling his face into Louis' neck, whispering to him how he was relieved he was okay. 

"Hey, hey, who are you?" The officer interrupted their session, Liam pulling himself away from Louis to answer. 

"I'm his boyfriend, I called into the station." Liam answered, the officer nodding at him. They then heard some rustling and walking behind them, everybody turning around to see the officers escorting two men who seemed to the robbers to the cruisers. 

"There they are!" The officer exclaimed, clasping both the two officers' shoulders in approval. "Just take them downtown boys, and I'll meet you down there." The officers nodded and got into one cruiser together, then speeding down the road. 

"So, do I have to do anything?" Louis asked nervously, shrugging his shoulders. 

"No, we're going to wait for questioning for a decent time, so we'll call you sometime this week." 

"Can he go up and get his stuff?" Liam asked, nodding his head towards the building. 

"I'm afraid you can't as this requires an investigation and we can't allow you to possibly remove anything that could be considered evidence, which is your entire apartment." The officer explained.

"That's absolute garbage! Why can't he go get his clothes? He can't live in just these clothes!" Liam glared at the officer, getting more frustrated with him. 

"Liam, please." Louis stepped in front of Liam, putting his hands on his shoulders and looking over at the officer. 

“I’m sorry Sir, it’s a policy for evidence in investigations.” The officer shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I grabbed my wallet before I climbed out.” Louis said. “I just want to get away from here, please Liam.” 

Liam turned his head from the officer to look at Louis’ pleading and terrified expression on his face, his face softening as he lifted his hand and cupped the side of Louis’ neck. “I’m sorry. Let’s go Louis.” Liam lowered his hand to Louis’, entwining their fingers. “Thank you for your help.”

“Anytime. You two stay safe.” The officer nodded at them, Liam giving him a small smile then leading Louis to his car. Liam lead Louis to the passenger side first, opening the door for him as Louis stepped in and thanked Liam, Liam closing the door after him and hurried to the other side. 

He climbed into the driver’s side and put on his seatbelt, turning on the ignition and quickly pulling out of the parking spot the car was in. They sat in silence as Liam drove, soft music from the radio playing in the background. Liam took a quick glance at Louis, who hadn’t said a word since they left the apartment, him only looking out the window and nowhere else. Liam took one hand off the wheel and put it on Louis that was resting on the center console, Louis not responding for a moment. Liam was about to pull away when Louis pulled his hand back and held it, him letting out a small sigh. 

“You okay?” Liam asked, him only getting a small shrug in response. Liam gave him a small smile, although Louis couldn’t see it since he hadn’t looked away from the window the entire time. Liam looked back on the road and squeezed Louis’ hand gently, Louis giving him a weak squeeze in response. 

They got back to Liam’s house about 20 minutes later, Louis letting himself out the car and walking to the front door as soon as Liam killed the ignition. Liam got out after Louis and locked the car, jogging up to the door to unlock it and open it. 

"Want a cup of tea?" Liam asked, looking at Louis expectantly. Louis shook his head, then going down the hall to Liam's room to get undressed and climb into bed. 

Louis' silence truly concerned Liam, as he was never like this, and when he was he had trouble ever opening up to anyone, and unfortunately Liam was not an exception like he had hoped to be. Liam sighed and went to the kitchen and got two cold water bottles from the fridge, closing it with his hip and turning off the kitchen light as he went to go join Louis. The light was off when he got to his room, but he could still see Louis' figure under the sheets, trying to go to sleep. 

Liam went to the side of the bed Louis was lying and he kneeled down by him, putting the water bottle on the nightstand. He watched Louis for a couple moments, then kissed his head and stood back up, figuring he should let him be alone and he go sleep on his couch, which he didn't mind, he would do anything to make sure Louis was safe and comfortable. 

"Love you, Tommo." Liam whispered then started to turn away, but only to be stopped when he felt a smaller hand wrap around his wrist. 

"Where you going?" Louis asked, his voice slightly cracking and filled with drowsiness. 

"Oh, I just thought you'd like some alone time for the night, that's all." Liam smiled fondly at him, taking Louis' hand into his. He only thought that because that's how Louis usually reacted and recovered from stressful situations, he did best alone. 

"Just, please come lay with me." Louis pleaded, sounding like a small child which was foreign to Liam and completely contrasted to his strong character. 

"Of course Love." Liam stepped over Louis just for the sake of not wanting to walk around. He let out a small grunt when he hit the mattress, settling on his side as he faced Louis. Louis turned himself around to face Liam, who had this, scared? Maybe shaken up, expression on his face. Liam's smile completely disappeared when he saw Louis, only wanting to be there for his boyfriend in this stressful time. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. Can you just," he hesitated for a moment, "hold me?" 

Liam didn't hesitate and he easily got his right arm under Louis' neck, wrapping it around his shoulders as he draped the other around his torso, Louis molding into Liam as he put his left hand on Liam's shoulder and draped his other arm over Liam's, curling up to his larger boyfriend. Liam cupped the back of Louis' head and he pulled him closer, massaging his head. 

"Just know that you can talk to me whenever you want, okay? I'll drop everything for you, I love you." Liam reassured Louis, Louis responding by moving himself up so he would be level with Liam, then pressing their lips together in a long, sweet kiss. 

Louis pulled back first, running his thumb along Liam's stubble on his cheeks, then kissing it. "I love you too. We can talk more and tell everyone tomorrow, right now I just want you and only you." Louis hugged Liam tighter and Liam hugged back, then relaxing into each other's arms, fitting together perfectly like two puzzle pieces.


End file.
